


Swooning

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plant Care, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is worried about his Grecian mint plant.





	Swooning

“I don’t get it. Why’s she wilting?”

Sulu examined the leaves closely and ran the soil through his fingers.

“We’ve kept her watered. Temperature’s normal. There’s been no change in ship lighting.”

“What _has_ changed around here?” Sulu interrupted.

“Nothin’. Well, Spock moved Fred to Engineering. Thought he was bothering her.”

“Fred?” Sulu queried before remembering. “Oh. Spock’s fern?”

“Right. Fred.”

“Well. Perhaps she was used to him bothering her.” Sulu smirked.

McCoy however looked thoughtful.

“You might have something there.”

“I was _joking_.”

McCoy gave him a look.

“Well. I’d sure as hell notice if Spock stopped bothering me!”


End file.
